My Guardian Angel III: My Fallen Angel
by R.A. Pointless
Summary: Ever since His sacrifice 2 Years ago Kairi has been in a seemingly neverending depression. However one night a mysterious man greets her in her dorm room with a message from her fallen angel...Sora. --Indefinite Hiatus--
1. Thinking of You

_This has taken quite the bit of revision and rewriting as well as I had to come up with a story that would really finish up the My Guardian Angel series and yet leave the readers feeling satisfied at the end. Well hopefully this will be the story that does just that_

- R.A. Pointless _Author of My Guardian Angel 1 & 2_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any copyrighted material that appears in this story. It is the sole property of its copyright holder and not me, the author of this story. **

Chapter 1: Thinking of You

Twilight befell Destiny Islands and sent the islands into a swirling vortex of darkness. The stars twinkled with what little light they could and the pale moon shown in a crescent shape as though some giant had taken a bite out of it.

The waves, no longer blue with the night, became a mass of darkness that lapped at the white sanded shore. The gentle roar of the waves was quite comforting to some, particularly to Kairi.

Kairi sat on the beach like she always did and stared out over the ocean like she always did. She always came to the beach because that's the last time she'd heard from him. A note was the last thing she had of him and she keep it dearly. She never left it anywhere and was always carrying it around, reading it now and again just so she could hear his voice.

2 years. She couldn't believe it had been that long. 2 years ago he'd defeated the Demon King Sephiroth and the Demon Riku and saved the world. He'd defeated Bahumut and had given up his very essence just so everyone else could live and be happy. But all he'd managed to do was leave a big hole in Kairi's heart when he left. She still cried sometimes at night, imagining Sora never coming back. Tonight was no different. She sat on the beach, thinking of him and trying to hear his voice. But no matter how sweet her memories were or how deep her love for Sora was, she just had to accept the fact that he wasn't coming back.

Kairi sighed and tears began to run down her beautiful face. Within minutes she was full on crying and calling out Sora's name.

"Why did you do this to me Sora? Why did you just leave me by myself?" Kairi cried out to the darkness.

The darkness had no answer for her and only stayed as it had always been, quiet and shapeless.

Her social life had fallen apart. Many of her previous friends had abandoned her after High School and only Selphie had remained her honest, true friend. Both she and Kairi had received full scholarships to college due to their vocal talents but lately Kairi had found herself unable to sing. The joyful and melodious songs she'd used to sing had faded into depressing love songs that only served to comfort her for a few short minutes.

Kairi returned to the dorm room she and Selphie were sharing with another girl named Rikku. It was midnight and Kairi's body ached for sleep. Without stopping to change into her pajamas she simply fell onto her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck.

When she awoke it was nearly noon and her classes were about to start. Selphie's classes were all early in the morning so she was already gone and Rikku had classes at night meaning that she was sleeping away. Kairi got up, showered and dressed herself.

Just as she was about to leave she heard a crash coming from her room. Kairi quickly dashed back only to discover a man wearing a dark black cloak with the hood up. (A/N: Organization XIII cloak). He looked up at her and turned to face her.

"You are the lover of the Fallen Angel aren't you? The one called Kairi..."

Kairi hesitated but stood her ground. "Who are you and how do you know about Sora?"

The man approached her. He was only a little bit taller than her, about the same height as Sora had been. She couldn't tell his feature due to the cloak, but his voice sounded like he was about her age. Almost as if...

"You can't be...?"

"No I'm not Kairi," The man interrupted. "I am not Sora nor am I related to him."

"Then what are you?" Kairi demanded.

The man paused. "A messenger. One from your love."

"Sora? But he's-"

"Gone? He's not as gone as you might think. True he is no longer in the plane of the living but he hasn't crossed yet into the plane of the dead," The man explained. "Sora is in between, neither at peace nor in pain. But his thoughts dwell on you Kairi. He misses you greatly, much the same as you miss him."

"Can I reach him?" Kairi asked.

The man seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Where Sora is no one can reach."

"Then how are you able to talk with him?" Kairi asked.

"You ask too many questions child. Would you not rather here what I'm to tell you?" The man said impatiently.

Kairi swallowed hard and nodded.

"Very well. Sora's message is this: _Be wary of Seymour_," The man stated clearly.

Kairi paused to think. "Who is Seymour? I've never meet him."

"Nor have I. All I can tell you is that things are not the same as they used to be in the Realm of the Angels," The man stated. "Now I must go back and await more from Sora. Remember his message dearly Kairi."

The Man summoned a portal of darkness.

"Wait! Who are you then? If you aren't Sora, then how do you know him?" Kairi asked.

The man didn't turn to face her, only spoke. "There are many things things that shouldn't be spoken of out loud Kairi. I am only who Sora needs me to be and nothing else. Accept this as fact or believe that I am lying to you. You're smart enough to figure out that by yourself."

He stepped into the portal and it disappeared. But his voice still remained like an invisible specter.

"Aren't you Kairi?"

And then he was gone. Leaving a very confused Kairi behind him.

**End of Chapter**

_What do you think? Good or Bad? Bad or Good? Please review and tell me how you like it! Till the next chapter!_


	2. Words of Warning

_When I look back at all those who reviewed the first two My Guardian Angels, I can't help but smile. I love to hear those who cried at the ending of My Guardian Angel I and II. Hopefully I can make another tear jerking story that will impress all my faithful readers._

- R.A. Pointless _Author of My Guardian Angel 1 & 2_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any copyrighted material that appears in this story. It is all the sole property of the holder of the copyright.**

Chapter 2: Words of Warning

It took every ounce of Kairi's willpower to sit through her classes without ditching or daydreaming. And even with all that concentration she still found her thoughts lingering on the man in dark. His image was burned into her mind as though someone had taken a laser and burned it into her eyelids.

But once classes were finally over she returned to her dorm room and finished her assignments. And after that she pondered her enigmatic visitor. She knew almost nothing about him except that he was probably about her age. That could be a lot of people she knew and a lot of people she didn't know. Kairi had thought of the prospect of it being a cleverly planned out hoax by one of her friends but she knew that was out. No one remembered Sora even when he'd been human and had gone to Destiny High.

She went to sleep that night, he mind a swirling mass of questions and possible answers to those questions.

_Kairi..._

_Kairi..._

_Help...me...Kairi..._

_I'm...trapped...here..._

_In...In...In..._

"Sora!"

Kairi awoke suddenly, screaming his name into the dark. She panted slightly and looked about the room. She'd seen him: her fallen angel Sora. But what she'd seen filled her mind with terror. Sora had been in pain, unbearable pain. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she remembered the awful pain in his voice and hearing him call out to her with the last ounces of his being. She tried to shut out the images, reasoning that Sora was gone forever and out of pain. But the nagging voice of the mysterious messenger tugged away the veil she tried to keep on those horrid memories.

"You're in pain Kairi," said a voice.

Kairi looked around and spied the mysterious messenger, sitting on a chair diagonally from her.

"You really miss Sora don't you? Your diary speaks volumes of what your mouth could never utter," the man said. "A lot of the things in here remind me of what Sora says about you. He misses you and dreams everyday of being with you."

He closed her diary and stood up. "But tonight is different isn't it? Tonight you dreamed of Sora in pain and crying out to you didn't you? Don't try to lie to me Kairi, I can see all."

Kairi nodded, not bothering to conceal her fear. "Who are you? You claim to know Sora yet never tell me your name. Why do you hide that from me?"

The man walked closer. "Sora has requested that I not tell you my name nor reveal to you where he is. Your goal is not to safe Sora but to avoid the one called Seymour."

"Seymour? You mentioned him before but said you didn't know anything about him," Kairi said. "Have you learned something?"

"Yes I have. May I sit down?" The man asked.

Kairi nodded and the man took a seat across from her. He sighed and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a picture and tossed it to her.

"The man in that photo, is the one called Seymour."

The man in the photo had spiky hair that was light blue and reached down to his hands. He wore a multicolored robe and held a staff with a red emblem on the top.

"Seymour..." Kairi repeated.

"Yes, Maester Seymour Guado. He is the current ruler of the Realm of the Angels, Sora's home," the man explained. "He came in to power two years ago after Sora sacrificed himself to seal Bahumut away. No one knows how or why, but Lunilesca, Sora's mother, has disappeared."

"What? But why didn't anyone find her?" Kairi asked.

"They did," the man answered. "Twelve days ago they discovered her. And she was dead."

Kairi gasped and dropped the picture.

"It gets worse. Though everyone knows Seymour did it to get in power nobody can prove it! That's what Sora wants you to do. He wants you to find the evidence that Seymour is responsible for his mother's death. That's the only way he can go on in peace," The man explained. "The problem is getting near Seymour. It's really dangerous, especially for you."

"Why me?" Kairi asked.

"You and Sora's love directly contradicts the contract between Guardian Angels and their charges. Love shall not develop or serious consequences are to be struck down. Lunilesca, wanting only her son's happiness, overlooked your love but Seymour," The man said. "Seymour's another problem all together. His father's the one that came up with the contract and he's desperate to keep all the laws upheld. He's already damned hundreds who are in heaven to hell for crimes that were slightly against the contract and those whom he deemed a threat to the peace of the Heavens."

"That's terrible! What can we do to stop him?" Kairi asked.

The man shook his head. "I don't know yet. I'm still trying to figure out a way to get you into the Realm of the Angels without attracting attention! That's going to be the hardest part. Once that's figured out the rest should be simple, even for a human like yourself."

The man rose and summoned another portal. "I must be going. Sora's life force is slipping away and I have to stay to make sure he doesn't fade until the task at hand is completed. While I'm gone, you must stay safe. If Seymour or any of his men appear her, you must escape! Don't let them catch you or the plan is doomed."

Kairi nodded. "If it isn't too much trouble, will you tell Sora something for me?"

The man nodded and Kairi continued. "Tell him...tell him that I love him and that I'm going to find out if Seymour or anyone else killed his mother. Would you tell him that for me?"

The man nodded again. "I will indeed."

The man turned his back to her and walked forward, only to stop a few inches from the portal.

"You're just as Sora described. I knew from the beginning that you would be only too eager to help your love, even if it wouldn't being him back to you."

With those words, the mysterious messenger was gone and Kairi was alone once more...

**End of Chapter**

_Okay. It's Review Time! Please drop me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Until the next chapter!_


	3. Arrest

_It amazes me that so many have reviewed and I've only had two chapters up. This response is a lot better than Version 1 of **My Guardian Angel 3**. That must mean I'm doing a lot better with this version right?_

RA Pointless (Author of _My Guardian Angel 1,2 &3)_

Chapter 3: Arrest

All day it seemed as though Kairi saw Seymour Guado, lurking behind corners or watching her when she walked the halls to go to the bathroom or to get something out of her locker. She was frightened. The very idea that she could get in trouble for loving sickened her to her stomach and Kairi immediately disliked Seymour.

At the same time Kairi found her grades slipping and she paid less attention in class, hearing only the warning words of her love and the impending danger they could bring.

Twilight fell that night as Kairi walked back to her dorm. The night air, chilly and forbidding, lashing at her with sharp winds and throwing sticks leaves in her direction. She sped up.

And suddenly, as though it had always been there, Kairi slammed into something. Someone had blocked her path and was standing right above her. She instantly recognized him.

"Kairi Hutchins, you are under arrest for crimes against the code of Heaven."

Seymour Guado had finally appeard.

**End of Chapter**

_I know. I haven't updated in weeks and when i do you get this short little chapter. I'm sorry! But I had to do something to keep you guys in suspense. But I promise the next update will come quicker and will be longer! Until then **REVIEW**._


	4. A Night's Joy

**Chapter 4: A Night's Joy**

It was cold, dark and unfeeling where they locked Kairi up after arresting her. She sat in a metal box with only one door, no windows or openings from which light could seep in. She huddle against the wall, letting tears fall down onto the ground.

They'd arrested her for not defying the basic human emotions. They locked her up for her feelings. They'd locked her up because she'd loved an angel.

But the worst part of it was that she could no longer sleep. For when Kairi slept, nightmares appeared. Horrid images of Sora being tortured and burned away slowly as she stood by doing nothing. She often woke up screaming and crying. The guards brought her food and water each day but no one was there to comfort her. The mysterious messenger, whoever he was, had not appeared to break her out or to even reassure her that he was still alive. She had only what she believed and nothing more to hang onto.

And then one night that all changed.

It started off a usual day. She was brought food and water for breakfast, which she ate quietly to herself. After she was finished she stacked the dishes near the door where a guard would come around later that night to pick up when he delivered her dinner. She then went into the corner and sat there, terrified of sleep. Haunted by the memories of her fallen angel, Kairi was determined not to see her lover dying. She kept herself awake by sheer will and determination.

And then he appeared. The messenger from Sora popped from the darkness and was standing before her. She jumped up and embraced him, crying tears of joy at seeing a familiar person. He lightly hugged her back and pulled her away from him.

"I've a message, from Sora," He said.

Kairi nodded and He continued. "Close your eyes."

Kairi did and then she felt his lips meet hers. Some part of her wanted to resist, but instead the kiss filled her with a sweet feeling that she hadn't felt since she'd kissed...

And then the room filled with light, straight from the two kissing souls in the middle of the room. It enveloped the messenger.

And when Kairi opened her eyes, two blue eyes gazed back at her. Tears rolled down her cheek as she recognized the face of her fallen love.

"Hey, Kairi."

Kairi looked back with astonishment as Sora grinned at her. Her tears came more rapidly, but they were tears of joy. She embraced him again and Sora pulled her into another kiss. This one longer and filled with the fiery passion of two long separated lovers. Everything she'd been feeling, her fears and the lies she'd seen, melted away with this single kiss and she wished the moment would never end.

Sadly it did as Sora broke the kiss. He faced her, still holding her in his strong arms.

"Kairi, I should've warned you sooner about Seymour," Sora began. "I didn't think he would find you as quickly as he did."

"But what are we going to do about him? And what about your mom? What happened to her?" Kairi asked.

Sora turned away from her, breaking their embrace. "I don't know. My mother's dead and I can't find proof the Seymour did it. Yet, I know he did."

Kairi walked over and embraced him again. "We'll find it, together."

Sora's sadness melted away and he smiled at her. "Thanks Kairi. I'd almost lost sight of the light."

"You'll never lose sight of your light Sora," Kairi said. "Because I'm always there."

Sora grinned. "You're the best Kairi. I knew I could count on you."

Sora started to shimmer. His form was disappearing!

"Sora! Don't leave me again!" Kairi begged, tears coming forth once more.

Sora smiled warmly at her. "But Kairi, you said it yourself. You're always there for me...so I must always be there for you, right?"

Kairi continued crying, but smiled at those words. "I love you Sora."

"And I love you Kairi...don't ever forget that, okay?"

Kairi nodded and Sora exploded in a shower of light.

The room went back to its usual darkness and the messenger stood where Sora had been just moments ago. He spoke not a word, but summoned a portal.

"Wait!" Kairi pleaded. "You get to see Sora everyday right? Take me with you!"

The Messenger stopped and turned around. "I can't."

"Why not?" Kairi demanded. "If you get to see him so easily surely I can do the same!"

"I can't show you to him!" The Messenger shouted.

"Why?" Kairi asked angrily.

"Because, if you saw Sora the way he is now, you'd probably kill yourself."

**End of Chapter**

**Review Please!**


	5. The Trial

**Chapter 5: The Trial **

_Because if you saw Sora the way he is now, you'd probably kill yourself..._

Those words still rung in her ears. Poisoning her. Consuming Her. Snuffing out the bit of light that Sora had just brought back into her. She cried, wondering what could've possibly been so horrible that Sora refused to even allow her to see him. Many images flashed through her mind, the next even worse than the previous. But her curiosity persisted: she wanted to see Sora even if it meant her death.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open, crashing against the wall, and Seymour stepped in followed by two guards.

"The time has come Kairi," He said.

He snapped his fingers and Kairi was bound by the hands and lead out of the cell.

As she was lead into the courtroom, Kairi had to shield her eyes. She wasn't used to such bright light anymore and it pained her to have them open.

She was brought to a table with two chairs sitting near it in front of Seymour's chair.

"This trial shall now commence. Let it be known that the Defendant, Kairi Hutchins of Destiny Islands, is accused of the high crime of Loving an Angel," Seymour said.

In the corner sat an angel who was writing down everything that was said. He wrote quickly to keep up with Seymour's speaking.

"Kairi, have you anything to say before we begin your trial?" Seymour asked.

Kairi shook her head. She knew it was pointless to try to argue against her. Even if it was wrong she knew that she was already guilty before the trial had even begun.

The trial was long, tedious and Kairi barely got to speak. All evidence against her included photos and detailed accounts from eyewitnesses as well as her diary. But when it was all over, the expected verdict was reached: Guilty.

"Kairi Hutchins, you have been found Guilty of High Treason Against the Code. I hereby Sentence you to Banishment. In 3 days time you will be brought to the portals and thrown into Hell," Seymour said. "Court Dismissed."

**End Chapter**

_Another short chapter...Sorry about that! But Please review!_


	6. Hell's Grasp

**Chapter 6: Hell's Grasp**

Even after the sentencing and being led back to her cell, Kairi didn't cry. For some reason, she couldn't find any more tears left to shed. Sure she was sad but at least she was being punished for something that had brought her so much joy and not something that she knew was wrong. She smiled to herself; that made no sense whatsoever.

Three days passed quickly and Kairi soon found herself before the Portal to Hell. Volcanic fumes seeped through the gate and the heat around the portal was unbearable. Kairi faced the portal, expressionless and fearless in appearance. Seymour was once again reading her crimes and sentences but Kairi wasn't listening. She was fully prepared for what awaited her behind that hated portal. Silence. It was time.

"Throw her in," Seymour ordered.

The guards nodded to each other and gave Kairi a shove forward. She fell straight forward and was caught. Two people in black cloaks had stopped her from falling into hell. One of them twisted around and kicked the guards in the chest. He whipped around and light flashed from his hands, revealing the Kingdom Key. He lunged forward at Seymour, who blocked with his staff.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sora..."

Kairi's eyes went wide at the mere mention of his name. Was that really him behind that cloak.

"Take Kairi now! I'll hold him here!" Sora shouted.

The second nodded and led Kairi away from the battlefield.

Sora and Seymour circled each other, each never taking their eyes off the other.

"Its good to see you again Sora," Seymour smirked.

"Shut up! You killed my mother! You were about to kill Kairi!" Sora said enraged at his mere presence.

"I was just about to send her to hell, not to her death," Seymour said calmly.

"Liar! You know damn well that that portal does not go to Hell! Its the execution chamber!" Sora spat.

Seymour smirked. "You always were a smart one. Very good Sora, but there's nothing you can do? You think I won't find your little girlfriend again? You cannot escape no matter where you go!"

"We'll just see about that," Sora said.

He gripped the Keyblade tightly and jumped towards Seymour. His Key made contact with Seymour's staff. Sora broke off and swung hard, knocking Seymour away.

The second man lead Kairi down a series of stairways and tunnels, never once stopping or slowing down. Kairi was pulled along, but still managed to keep to her feet and maintain balance with this man.

Finally they stopped and entered a small room with blue drapes and painting off all the past rulers of the Realm of Angels.

"You may take a breather, Sora will be here shortly and then we'll depart."

Kairi looked up at him. "You're Sora's messenger aren't you? Tell me, what's your name?"

He turned to her. "My name is-"

**End of Chapter**

**_Bad News Everyone. With the Wii coming so soon I won't be updating as frequently. But I promise to have another chapter up by Tuesday! Bye!_  
**


	7. Dark Reunion

_So yeah...I'm a complete liar. I promised an update months ago and here it is March when I'm finally writing a new chapter. You guys are probably like 'WTF?!?'. Well I can't blame you. And it wasn't the Wii taking up most of my time. I just suddenly lost interest in writing anything! I spent weeks just trying to write a decent chapter on my other stories and I couldn't get a single word out of my mind. But this morning I received some reviews telling me how touching my stories were. That really gave me back my inspiration! I can write again! Thank you to all my reviewers, who really make writing anything worthwhile. _

_- R.A. Pointless_

**Chapter 7: Dark Reunion**

Sora and Seymour circled each other in a deadly dance of blades and staffs. Blood dripped from Seymour's cut brow and Sora panted heavily.

"Tell me something Sora," Seymour said suddenly. "Why do you wear that cloak? Are you trying to conceal something from your love?"

Sora swung angrily at Seymour, who dodged to the right and slammed his staff into Sora's head. Sora flew back ten feet and collided with a railing. He tried to stand up, but his mind was still swimming from Seymour's cane impacting with his skull. Seymour took advantage of this and knocked Sora over the railing and down three floors downward. He hit the ground and didn't get up.

Smirking, Seymour calmly walked down the stairs and seized Sora by the hood. He then dragged the Keyblade Master up to the top and held him in front of the Execution Chamber.

"Can you feel your true death coming to you Sora? I'll bet you can," Seymour boasted. "You know, I was planning on killing your little girlfriend with this chamber. But I think I'll just kill you the very same way."

He then moved his lips directly near Sora's ear and whispered. "And don't worry about Kairi. I won't kill her. Let's just say that she and I are going to spend plenty of time together from now on."

Sora stirred slightly and glanced back at Seymour. But it wasn't Seymour he was seeing; it was himself. Himself, as he used to be before...

"But first, let's see what's under your hood. What you hide from everyone," Seymour said in his voice.

He reached forward and pulled the hood from Sora's face. At first he was completely repulsed, but then composed himself.

"So that's it huh? I don't blame you for hiding it from her Sora. She might not have loved you if she had known. But you won't have to worry about that any longer," Seymour said.

With that, he tossed Sora into the Execution Chamber ,effectively killing the Keyblade Master. He then conjured up a cloak similar to Sora's and wrapped it around himself.

"Now, let's go find Kairi," Seymour said.

Kairi backed away in horror. The messenger, the one bringing her messages from Sora was someone she knew. It was...

"Riku! But...how? Why would Sora..."

Riku sighed and pulled the cloak down, revealing that it was indeed Riku. Kairi remembered Riku all to well. She had once loved him...had a crush on him at least. But he'd manipulated her into releasing Sora so that he'd forget all his memories and become human. Then he and the King of Hell Sephiroth could take over both Heaven and Earth. But Sora had returned and put a stop to it, killing Riku in the process. How was he standing here before her now?

"Does Sora know?" Kairi asked.

Riku nodded. "Yes. Sora and his mother Lunilescia found me drifting in the darkness after my defeat at his hands. They discovered something within my heart that had been planted by Sephiroth. He had been controlling me to some degree. True I had control over my actions but I was being overwhelmed with the darkness within me. Sora and Lunilescia helped clear me of the darkness within and I was awoken anew, as an angel. When I learned what had happened to Sora, I immediately sought him out, determined to repay him for all he'd done for me."

Riku then dropped down on his hands and knees, looking down at the floor. "Please forgive me Kairi. I'm sorry for what I did to you and Sora. I never want that to happen again! I promise you that I will always remain loyal to Sora...and to you."

Kairi helped him to his feet. "I forgive you Riku. Sora has so why shouldn't I? And I believe everything you just said."

Riku gave her a friendly hug. "You don't know how much that means to me. Now we have to hurry. Sora and I had a plan. If he was stopped by Seymour I was supposed to get you out of here and take you someplace safe."

Riku responded by walking over to a wall and placing his hand against it. A wave of light engulfed the wall, turning it into a gleaming silver door. He pulled the door open, revealing a dark abyss.

"So, ready to go?" Riku asked.

Kairi nodded and joined him by the door. Together, they walked through the door, to whatever lay ahead.

**End of Chapter**

_I really hope that makes up for all the time I haven't been writing on this story. And yes, it's officially off hiatus! I'll have another chapter up soon! Until then, review please! Please be constructive if you must criticize... _


	8. Betrayal?

**Chapter 8: Betrayal?**

Riku and Kairi materialized in the midst of a town at twilight. The sun, glowing hot and orange, bathed everything in a distinct orange color. The air was cool and smelled of baking apple pies, roasting meat and people. Yet the street they had appeared on was deserted. There wasn't even a hint of people within the buildings nearby.

"Riku, how will Sora find us?" Kairi asked. "Does he know we're here?"

Riku looked at Kairi, a very serious look upon his face. "Kairi, Sora and I had a plan. I was to get you out while he fought with Seymour. It's just that...well...Sora didn't actually expect to return from that battle."

"What!? Sora wasn't supposed to come back alive?" Kairi said in disbelief.

Riku shook his head. "Sora said that, although he knew that he couldn't defeat Seymour himself, that he had to save you. Even if it cost him his own life. That's how much he loved you; how devoted he was to you."

Pulverized. That word accurately describes how Kairi's heart felt now. She began to cry and sank down to her knees on the ground. Riku just watched her, knowing that he could say nothing that would make her feel better. It was better, he decided, to let her cry it all out then to try to calm her with a lie.

"Kairi, you're still not safe," Riku said finally. "We're only staying in Twilight Town overnight, then we're leaving."

He helped her off the ground and took hold of her hand as he led her through the winding maze that was Twilight Town. Through back alleys and side roads, Riku never once brought Kairi onto the main road. She guessed that it was so that Seymour's thugs couldn't find them, but Riku didn't share any details with her. She kept silent as he led her into a hotel.

"Me and my sister need a room tonight. My name's Jordan. This is Jackie," Riku lied.

The lady at the desk smiled warmly at Kairi and checked them into a room.

Once they were settled in, Kairi immediately crawled into the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Once he was sure she was sleep, Riku pulled out a communicator hidden discreetly beneath his silver hair. He clicked it twice and he was in direct communication.

"Mission complete. I await your further orders," Riku said.

"_Excellent job Riku. Your next task is to bring the Princess to us_," said a deep voice. "_But do not let her discover where it is that she is being taken. Understood_?"

"Yes."

**End of Chapter**

_**I'm sorry...for the delay. School's been a bch lately. But I'm back. And I'll have another update by Sunday. This time, I promise.**_

_**By the way, I want you guys to vote.**_

_**Has Riku betrayed Sora and Kairi?**_

_**A Yes**_

_**BNo**_

_**Vote in reviews. You must review!**_


	9. Contract with the Devil

_Sorry this update took so long. I had some personal business happen in my family lately so I didn't have time to work on this story. But I'm back, maybe temporarily, and I'm giving you guys a longer chapter to compensate for the long wait. I'm not sure how I'll be updating for awhile. My life is getting really complicated right now. And school will be starting soon (August 29) so I'm going to be buried in mountains of homework._

-RA Pointless

**Chapter 9: Contract with the Devil**

Darkness. It flowed around him as though he was deep underwater. He couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. His hand still gripped the Keyblade, unwilling to let go of this mystical blade. He kicked around, trying to swim upward. He couldn't, trapped in a free fall through the dark. He couldn't breathe and his thoughts were foggy, unable to make a single clear idea.

Sora had, in short, hit rock bottom. The execution chamber was slowly working its magic on his mind, destroying him from the inside out. He could feel it eating away at his body, mind and soul. Yet as he gripped the Keyblade the process slowed. It was as though the Keyblade was trying, in a fruitless way, to protect its owner. Yet, hard as Sora tried, the magic from within could not be summoned. If it could, he could use a shield spell to defend himself from this. But he couldn't.

He'd just given up hope, ready to fully except his own death. He wanted his last thoughts to be happy, so he thought of Kairi.

Instantly the pain started to slip away. He could feel the heat of the Keyblade's magic at his fingertips. He gripped the blade tighter and began calling on its magic.

Kairi and Riku stepped off the Gummi Ship and walked into the Airship Port. They showed their passes to the men at the gate and proceeded out of the terminal and into Agrabah. They immediately purchased new clothes to mask their identities and checked into a hotel on the edge of town. They got one room, allowing Kairi to sleep and Riku to watch over her.

"Riku, do you think that Sora is okay?" Kairi asked.

Riku smiled. "He'll be fine. Sora knows where I was supposed to bring you after the fight. He'll know how to follow us."

"Where are we going anyway?" Kairi asked. "You haven't explained any of it to me."

"In good time Kairi. In good time," Riku said. "Now go to sleep. We have a lot of traveling to do in the morning so you'll need your strength."

Kairi nodded and climbed into bed. "What about you? Aren't you tired?"

"No. I'll be fine," Riku said. "I don't need sleep. My job of watching over you is far more important than that."

Escaping the Execution Chamber had taken more effort than previously expected. His body was completely drained of magical power and would take a few days to recharge. Only with sheer will did he make it up on his knees and then onto his feet. He panted, his lungs desperate for air which could not have been received inside of the Execution Chamber. After he'd stopped breathing so hard and his heart rate slowed, Sora made his move.

He moved away from the execution chamber, slowly limping towards the door. Blood was slowly dripping from his mouth, but he didn't have the strength to cure himself with magic.

"k...ka...kairi, I...have...to...hel...p...h...er," Sora stammered, coughing violently. "Ri...Riku. D...do...you rememb...e..r...our...pro...mi-"

His knees came out from underneath him and he hit the ground with a sickening thudding sound. He coughed again, this time shaking as though having a seizure. He vomited, mostly blood, and felt thoroughly incapable of anything. But he refused to give up. Using only pure willpower, for his body had given up on him, Sora rose to his knees, then onto his feet. He leaned against the wall and slowly moved himself along, shifting most of his weight to the wall, and slowly made his way across the long hall towards the exit.

He reached the stairs and fell down onto them. He began to crawl, unable to summon his wings or to use the railing of the stairs to pull himself along. As he went, Sora left behind a thick trail of blood. Every few steps he had to stop as the shaking constantly racked his body. He threw up again, and then again. He was getting worried. Too much blood had already been lost. Anymore and Sora might...No. He had to keep himself alive for Kairi. Overcoming the unbearable pain within him, Sora went on. It hurt. Without the fierce determination and the fiery passion to see Kairi again, Sora would have collapsed from it.

At the top of the stairs, Sora finally gave out. Even his own will was giving up on him. Death, it seemed, was still going to take him. Even if he could get out of here, there was no way his body would survive the trip to the meeting place. Sora's mind raced. There had to be something he could do...something.

That something came to Sora at once. As though summoned by his very will. The power...of darkness. It was the one chance he had to get to Kairi. But could he succumb to such an awful power? A power that had perverted Riku?

"Don't think too much on it Sora, just embrace it," came a cold voice.

Sora froze. Whatever feeling he had left in his body was now gone. His blood ran cold as though his body had suddenly become a freezer. The voice...he recognized it.

"S...Seph...iroth..."

Indeed it was. The King of Hell had returned. Though he didn't have a body. He was just a mean spirit, less than a ghost. Still alive but barely.

"Sora, I can give you the power you need to reach your beloved," Sephiroth said calmly. "Honestly, what's the choice here Sora?"

"Y...ou can't be tr...usted! I remem...ber what you did...what you did to r..i..k..u...," Sora managed to choke out.

"Hehehehe...Sora, Sora, Sora. Why can you not just trust me. The darkness will not harm you. It will just make you more powerful. You shall be able to do anything, even to protect Kairi from anyone," Sephiroth snickered. "Think about it. If you die now, what is to stop me from possessing Kairi and leading her to oblivion?"

Those words hit a chord deep within Sora's heart. If he didn't except Sephiroth's help, Kairi could be killed. But if he did except the Hell King's help there was no telling what kind of damage Sora could cause. Supposing Sephiroth gained complete control of his body. With the Keyblade under his control, Sephiroth could destroy the entire world. Heaven would be obliterated and Sephiroth would rule Heaven, Earth and Hell. All would be his...but Kairi.

"Sephiroth...do it..."

"Excellent!" Sephiroth said evilly.

**End of Chapter**


	10. This is Power!

_My writing career has had its ups and downs. I've tried marketing my original stories but so far I've had problems finding a Literary Agent and a publisher who doesn't want all the rights to my stories. Fortunately I have to publish my fan fiction on the Internet while I pursue my dream of becoming a professional author._

_Oh and one thing. Please don't just write a review telling me to keep writing the story. Comment on it. Tell me what's right and what's wrong. Tell me anything you'd like to be seen added to this story. Reviews are not just for you to scream 'please update' over and over again._

-RA Pointless

**Chapter 10: This is Power!**

This was it. This was the true power of the universe. The darkness...flowing at his fingertips. Unlike the light which you had to bow to, the darkness was yours to command. He could feel its willingness to obey him, the energy it supplied his body with. What a rush!

Sora stepped from the dark energy that Sephiroth had provided him. It had successfully been integrated into his very bloodstream. His hair was now jet black, as were his once dark blue eyes. His outfit had changed from that of his cloak, to a ebony trench coat with a very large collar.

"The process is complete. How do you feel Sora-kun?" Sephiroth asked anxiously.

Sora breathed in deeply. "I feel great! Better than I ever felt in my life!"

"Excellent! That's all I want Sora is to see you happy," Sephiroth said. "You are more important to me, than you will ever know. But now, why don't you give your abilities a little test? Just to have a little proof that I have not deceived you."

Sora nodded. First he decided to see how powerful he was. He raised his fist and slammed into onto the ground. With the force of three tons of dynamite, the room exploded around him. Sora watched in awe as the walls collapsed in on themselves and the ceiling caved in. Sora immediately flung his arms up to protect himself, but stopped as the ceiling pieces bounced away from him by three feet.

"The dark shield will automatically protect you from most weaker attacks," Sephiroth explained. "Your strength has been magnified a thousand times and your stamina should be nearly endless."

Sora clenched his fist, still marveling at how powerful he'd become. It all seemed to real...

"Wait a second," Sora said suddenly. "What's the trade off for this? The darkness isn't this trustworthy. What's the catch?"

"Sora, Sora, Sora. Why can you not just trust me? There is no catch. You merely cannot use this power constantly. If you do..." Sephiroth cut off.

"If I do?" Sora asked.

"If you do your body will become 'soulless'. And, of course, I will be taking your body for myself," Sephiroth finished.

_So there is a catch...but whatever. Sephiroth doesn't have the power to force me to overuse my power and I'm not stupid enough to actually overdo it._

**End of Chapter**

**Yeah I know its short and I haven't updated in like forever. Many of you have probably given up on this story and you had every right to do so. I just can't seem to find the motivation to write this story anymore. Expect minimal updates as usual while I work on something extra special for which I have been working on in all this time I've been gone.**

**Please review, even though I know I don't deserve them...**


	11. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

_I'm trying to update faster. Bear with me in the coming few months and know that I am indeed hard at work on the next few chapters of this story._

**Chapter 11: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

With his new found strength, Sora found it all too easy to get from planet to planet. He merely had to focus his thoughts on a mental image of the place of his choosing and bend the darkness to his will and he could travel to anywhere in the blink of an eye. It felt good. Real good.

"You're becoming accustomed to the darkness quite well Sora," Sephiroth said, his devilish features appearing as an image in Sora's mind. "No one else could've adapted to this power so well. Most would've been overwhelmed and instantly destroyed."

"Well I'm not most people. I am the Keyblade Master. No one in the galaxy can match my strength, not now and not ever," Sora said, smirking at the very thought of facing an opponent with his power so high.

Seymour had no trouble fitting in with Riku and Kairi. He'd outfitted himself with Sora's voice and memories so there was no chance that he would slip up with them. At first he thought that Riku would discover his deception quite easily. But Riku seemed to have entered a state of blind obedience to Sora, almost as if trying to make up for attempting to kill him.

Kairi was laughably easy to control. She clung to his every word and obeyed his every command. But force was not needed, nor was guilt as was the case with Riku. She was blinded by her love and devotion to this angel. Kairi wanted nothing more than to please Sora and to here him tell her that he loved her, a fact that Seymour greatly abused to remain hidden amongst them.

The group traveled from planet to planet, not staying in one town for anymore than a day. Riku seemed to know exactly where they were going and Seymour found no reason to appose this. Sora's memories gave him no reason to suspect deception in Riku.

"Where are we going? We haven't stopped for days," Kairi complained. "Is there anywhere that's safe from Seymour?"

"I'm not sure. There doesn't seem to be a place where Seymour's gaze wouldn't pierce," Riku said. "The best thing to do is to keep moving and hope that we run into someone who can keep us hidden."

Riku then stopped and turned to face Seymour.

"By the way, Sora. You never told us how you escaped from Seymour. When we were heading there you sounded like you were walking into a battle you wouldn't return from. Yet here you are, without a scratch from Seymour, and so unwilling to talk about it. It isn't like you," Riku said. "What really happened there?"

Seymour cursed in his mind and tried to come up with something that wouldn't sound too suspicious. "Seymour wasn't nearly as powerful as I expected. Something seemed to be distracting him as we fought, as though his thoughts were focused on something elsewhere. Needless to say I made sure he was securely locked in the execution chamber before I followed after you guys."

"That's another thing I wanted to ask about," Riku said suddenly. "You said that we weren't going to kill Seymour. That you wanted to find evidence and expose him to the courts. What happened to that plan?"

_Damn this Riku. He's very perceptive all of a sudden. I've got to think quickly or else I'll be exposed!_

"I know that's what I said before. But when I was standing before him and I was thinking about my mother. Thinking about how she screamed my name before she died. How she begged that he wouldn't kill me and how he showed no mercy to her as he raped-"

"Riku, we shouldn't talk about this anymore," Kairi interrupted, grabbing Seymour's arm tightly. "Sora doesn't want to speak of this anymore. Can't you see how it pains him to talk about this? Is it so wrong to not want to talk about his mother's murderer?"

Riku wanted to object, but he knew that it would only prove to get him on her bad side. Without question he backed down. "Okay. I see that it upsets you Sora. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

But something was nagging in the back of Riku's mind. Something that would definitely serve to only further his suspicions that there was something seriously wrong with Sora.

_Who the hell told him that his mother was raped? I definitely left that out when I told Sora about his mother's death..._

**End of Chapter**

_**How was that? Better than my last few updates? I hope you think so. I'm going to try harder to finish this story. Wish me luck in your reviews!**_


	12. Indefinite Hiatus

_I know it has been a freakin long time since I last updated this story. I sincerely apologize. I've decided that I'm going to be forced to end this story really soon. I know you all wanted to see a true ending to this thing but no longer have the interest in Fanfiction that sparked the creativity of the My Guardian Angel series. It's become dull, and uninteresting and I find myself trying to force myself to write more and more of this story. I've noticed the quality degenerating slowly ever since I went on that long hiatus. You guys deserve much more from me than a crappy rushed piece of garbage that even I don't like anymore._

_So, that's it. I'm sorry but this story has been canceled indefinitely. Some day I may come back to it and finish it with a more deserving ending. Until that time (if that time comes), I will be working on another Fanfiction which I've been in love with for the past few months which really shows the depth of my passion for writing._

_Thanks for sticking with me these past few years. I greatly appreciate it._

_- RA Pointless_


End file.
